


Customer Service Required

by FullmetalFlameElric



Series: Be Kind Rewind [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Horrible customers, Protective Derek, video rental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted a simple supper. But of course, Stiles and Scott end up dealing with idiots. Luckily Derek was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service Required

“Baby~... Please?! Please!? I know you’re busy, but… We didn’t have time to eat between classes and work… we had that meeting with our professor about our project…” Stiles stated, shifting his hold on his phone as he talked to the man on the other end of the line. Scott just glanced over as he continued to finish checking the customer out and sending them on their way. “Please?... Oh thank you! Thank you so much, babe! I promise I’ll make it up to you! Thank you!... Ok.. I love you! Kiss kiss!” He hung up after making a smacking noise into the phone.

Scott stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. “You scare me some times..”

“You love it.”

“Right… so is he coming?” Scott asked, giving his best puppy dog look.

Stiles grinned wickedly, crossing his arms over his chest and licking his lips. “Yup! My snookums is bringing us our usuals.”

Scott pulled a face. “How you get away with calling him that, or the multitude of similar sickening pet names you have for him, I will never know.” he sighed, shaking his head.

Stiles shot him a look. “I’m just that good. Besides, you should be happy. He was in the middle of studying for his final test…”

“I still can’t believe he’s going to become a paramedic…” Scott muttered, shaking his.

“Not paramedic. Yet. He’s gotta get through the basic EMT training first. And he’s not gonna do that is he doesn’t pass this last test.” Stiles stated, sighing. It had seriously been cutting into his cuddle time. But he could survive till it was over. It’d be worth it.

“Right, I keep forgetting..” Scott muttered, nodding as he recalled their previous talk about it. The doors opened and a group of four college guys entered. They didn’t seem to be causing an issue so Scott let them be for the time being and turned back to Stiles. “So… you still planning on moving in with him at the end of the semester?”

“That’s the plan, yeah. As long as I manage to keep this job long enough to really secure a steady paycheck.”

“Dude, you’re the one at fault for getting fired from your waiting job.”

“Hey! The guy kept getting handsy. I didn’t like it. Neither did my pookie bear…”

“My god, do you really have to keep referring to him like that?” Scott groaned.

“Yes, Scott. Yes I do.” Stiles stated seriously. A bit of laughter from further into the store distracted Stiles for a moment. It calmed down easily enough though and he shrugged, turning back to Scott. “Frat boys…” he muttered in explanation. Wasn’t the first time they’d had a group in. Usually they were just a little loud and easily amused. Never a real problem, though.

“Ah. Anyway, you still willing to let me borrow the notes from biology? Mine still don’t make sense to me.” Scott stated, slumping a bit.

“Sure thing. Lyds hasn’t sabotaged them yet, so feel free to use them. I suggest you do so tonight though. I can’t make promises about their state tomorrow.” Stiles sighed, perking up as a familiar black camaro pulled into the parking lot. A dark haired man got out, balancing a drink carrier and a bag of food in his arms as he locked up, closing the door with a hip. The second he entered the shop, Stiles was hopping over the counter. “Der-Bear!” he greeted.

The man sighed heavily. “Stiles…” he muttered, sounding both fond and exasperated, something Scott had only ever seen Stiles’ own father succeed at.

“Hey, Derek.” Scott greeted.

Green eyes darted to him and he got the ghost of a smile and a nod. “Scott… brought you guys your food. Mind taking it before it ends up on the floor?” he asked, holding them out to the younger male as Stiles proceeded to attach himself to Derek’s side. Scott chuckled and took the offered drinks and food, setting them on the back counter. He turned back in time to see Stiles pulling back from a kiss with Derek, a stupid grin on his face.

“Thanks, babe…” he stated, humming happily to himself.

Scott groaned. “My god, you’re lucky Lydia’s not here to make fun of you.”

Stiles yelped and looked around panicked. “Don’t say that! She’s summoned by the mention of her name!”

Scott just looked confused. Derek rolled his eyes. “She gave back his corrected term paper last night when we were out for supper.”

“I was wondering why he was avoiding her text messages…”

Stiles just clapped his hands together. “Anyway! Thanks for the food, Der. How’s studying going?” he asked, pulling out his container of curly fries and stuffing a bunch in his mouth.

Derek grimaced slightly at Stiles’ eating habbits, though was mostly unaffected. “It’s ok… almost done. The test is tomorrow morning at 8 so I won’t be able to give you a ride to classes.”

Stiles shrugged. “S ok. I can ask Lydia… my jeep should be out of the shop next week.”

“You really should get that thing replaced, Stiles…” Derek stated with a sigh. Scott knew this was an old argument between them. “One day it’s gonna break down on you for good an-”

“And you don’t want me alone when it happens. I know. I’ll be fi-”

A crash sounded from the far end of the store. Frowning, Scott made his way over to investigate. An entire shelf of movies had been knocked over, the group of guys laughing hysterically.

“Hey!” Scott snapped. “The hell are you doing?”

“Nothin. Just havin’ some fun. Sorry about that.” One stated, his buzz cut and goatee only adding to the look of douchebag.

“Right. Get out.” Scott stated, pointing to the door. The group shared an amused look, but turned to leave, mocking him as they did. Sighing, he bent to start cleaning up.

Stiles watched the group make their way to the door, one grabbing a case off a shelf and stuffing it in his jacket.

“You do know that there’s no disc in that case, right?” Stiles stated, lifting a brow as they tried to pass him through the security device.

“Uh.. what?” the blond asked, looking completely stoned out of his mind.

Stiles was unamused. “The case you just shoved in your jacket. It’s empty.”

The man scoffed. “Right. There’s no case in my jacket. Shut up, nerd. Go back to your boyfriend. Or better yet, get a real job. Fuckin’ loser.” he sneered and tried to walk passed again.

Stiles sighed and was getting ready to call the cops when Derek’s hand snatched out and pulled the kid back by his jacket. He slipped the case from the garment and handed it to Stiles, the young man looking on amused.

“Listen here, you little shit. You’re not funny. You’re not the king shit. You’re not god’s gift to humanity. You’re a human being just like the two people working here, trying to provide a service. You have no right to treat them like shit. Now apologize to them and remember to show some fucking curteousy. Cause if I catch you talking like that to either of them again, or anyone for that matter, I’ll rip your fuckin’ throat out… with my teeth.” Derek snarled, getting into the kid’s face to bare his teeth. Once he’d made his point, and the guy looked like he’d wet himself, Derek shoved him back towards the door. “Get out of here…”

They were gone faster than they’d arrived and Stiles was left blinking as he digested the entire situation.

Slowly, he turned to look at his boyfriend. “Fuck you’re hot when you’re pissed… If I wasn’t at work, I’d be begging you to ravish me.”

“I’m still here, you know!” Scott called from the back.


End file.
